Hayden Townsend
Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman 'is the main monster and only playable in Hallowteens. As one of the best monster with Elphaba and Hector. Origins Before the curse from Solidus Wiseman struck Blackgate; Hayden was already considered a “Boogeyman” and he wasn’t a popular person to be around. He was imprisoned in the past for breaking and entering in other people’s homes. But never done it in attempt of murder or theft or even physical harm for that matter. He would only break in just to give his neighbours a good scare. He would hide under beds, hide in closest, he’ll find the perfect hiding spots and stay there until it is pitch black in the night and then he comes to frighten people. When Halloween came about he figures he could get away with the scaring but he got annoyed when everyone else was doing the same thing making him feel not so special about it. When the curse was struck he became an actual Boogeyman and one of the few that remembers their human lives but being an actual Boogeyman excited him but it also given him bloodlust, not only wanting to scare people but also killing them. Letting them feel pure fear before finishing them off. But first things first do away with the other monsters. He remains unhappy on how they “stolen” the scariness from him but now that everyone is fighting to the death this is his chance to be the only monster left for people to fear. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Boogeyman, an mythical creature that possessed strength. That despire to use his claws at durring attacking instead, form with that he can used screaming at jumpscare. Reminds him as the special, Hayden haves complains an physical jumpscare for each others, featuring to scare away, an using frightness for each monsters for not be tough. Hayden haves consumed the fears, durring the scaring for not special and no popular person. He also transformed to the monstrous claws, as using the power attack, he can shoot out a swarm of bugs, but if also transformed into other somelike. No reason haves killing but he doing frightened to the death as if he scream. Movelist Special Moves * '''Worm Tongue: '''Hayden will opens his mouth and suddenly his tongue will extend out. * '''Tongue Pull: '''Hayden will pull the enemy closer to him which stuns the opponent after he lets go allowing him to continue a combo. * '''Tongue Bite: '''The same as Tongue Pull but has Hayden draws the opponent near his head will suddenly grow while his teeth sharpen as he then bites the opponents neck doing great damage before spitting them back out which causes a hard knockdown. * '''Tongue Swing: '''Hayden will use his strength to lift the opponent around with his tongue and slams them onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. * '''Claw Stretch: '''Hayden will lean forward to stretch out his arm that goes fullscreen to strike the opponent with his claw. * '''Claw Stabs: '''Hayden will spring his claw back and forth like a spring while stabbing the opponent with his claw multiple times. * '''Claw Spring: '''Hayden will grab the opponent and then pulls himself forward to get close to the opponent and then do a kick attack that causes a hard knockdown. * '''Claw Pump: '''Hayden will somehow uses his arm and claw as pump and then starts ballooning the enemy up like a bubble before suddenly creating an explosion which causes a hard knockdown. * '''Claw Strike: '''Hayden will stab his claw into the ground and suddenly his claw will pop out from the ground far from him. Light has him sprout the claw close to him, medium a little father and heavy has it sprout the farthest away from him. This move also hits off the ground. **'Light – Claw Push: Hayden’s claw will come towards him, pushing the opponent while doing damage. This move is good to still damage the opponent with this move if they happened to dodge this move but are in between Hayden and his claw. **'Medium – Claw Drill:' Hayden’s claw from the ground will stretch upwards and twist around; doing multiple hits on the way up and is a good anti-air attack as well. **'Heavy – Giant Claw:' Hayden’s claw suddenly turns big and then grabs the opponent and then crushes them before smacking them back down to the ground which causes a ground bounce. * 'Slime Spit: '''Hayden will spit out slime from his mouth and what the slime does differs on the attack button pressed. **Light: Dark Green Slime which makes the opponent heavy meaning they can no longer dash or jump for a period of time. **Medium: Dark Blue Slime which hardens onto the opponent freezing them in place. **Heavy: Black slime which slows down the opponent. * '''Claw Launcher: '''Hayden will do an uppercut attack while slashing a few times with his claw, a good anti-air attack. Pressing Light again during this move will have him do a horizontal slash to send the enemy far. * '''Nightmarish Dash: '''Hayden will dash forward while leaving behind a shadowy trail which does multiple hits and he ends up behind the opponent afterwards. Pressing Medium again during this move will instead cancel the dash and him pounce onto the opponent and then does multiple stabs with his claw before getting up and kicking the opponent away afterwards which sends the opponent far. * '''Shadow Dance: '''Hayden will move forward while casting shadows around him, a simple dash move that is a great hit stun but this move has follow-up attacks as well. ** Light: Uses his shadow to create a fist and punches forward which causes a ground bounce. ** Medium: Will create a hand with his shadow to grab the opponent and then slams him/her across the ground from both sides before doing one last slam onto the ground in front of him which causes a ground bounce. ** Heavy: Uses his shadows to creature spikes and impale themselves all over the opponent and then move around so they can break the opponent’s bones before he flicks the opponent away. * '''Insect Carpet: '''Hayden will summon an army of insects that crawl along the ground, does multiple hits, hits low and hits off the ground. * '''Slithering Creature: '''Hayden will summon an army of insects that crawl along the ground, does multiple hits, hits low and hits off the ground. Pressing Medium again during this move will instead have himself wrap around the opponent, laughs evilly and then bites the opponents neck before turning back to normal and slashing them away with his claw. * '''Phantom Teleport: '''Hayden will disappear in black smoke and then reappears behind the opponent. A simple teleportation move. Pressing Heavy again soon as he reappears will have him stab his claws into the opponents back and then moving his claws in deeper to add more damage to the opponent before pulling them out which causes a crumple state. Terror Moves * '''Nightmare Swarm: '''Hayden will say “You afraid of bugs?” as he opens his mouth wide while opening up his coat to shoot out a swarm of bugs that go across the screen dealing in multiple hits and damage. * '''Bed Time: '''Hayden will say “It’s past your bedtime!” as he suddenly transforms into a bed with teeth on the front of it and then rushes forward, biting the opponent. Nightmare Fuel * '''Knows where you live: '''Hayden will teleport to reappear in front of the opponent to strike them. If they connect the X-Ray will activate. Hayden will then stab his claw into the opponent’s chest, stabbing through the rip cage. He’ll then take out his claw and then stabs underneath the chin, piercing the tongue. He’ll then finish by turning his head large and then biting the opponents head while sinking his teeth into the neck, shattering the windpipe and spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Scared to Death: '''Suddenly the whole place will go dark as the opponent looks around to try and find Hayden. As the opponent turns around he gets jump scared by Hayden’s suddenly largen head and sharp fangs screaming at the opponent. The opponent will be so scared their face freezes with fear while Hayden’s scream blows the skin off the opponent’s body which they’ll die with fear still frozen on their face. * '''Monster in the Closet: '''Suddenly a closet door appears in front of the opponent; it opens up to reveal Hayden who will then stretch his claw out to pull the opponent in. The opponent begs as he/she gets pulled but eventually gets pulled right into the closet which then closes. After a few seconds the door is forcefully opened as a huge spill of blood explodes from the closet showing the opponents guys and body parts drifting across the floor. Arcade ''Hayden Townsend/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A pile of black insects are seen scattering over the ground and start crawling on top of each other to form a mountain before sudden Hayden will jump out of the pile and says “You’re fear will be the main course, and your nightmares will be the dessert!” Victory Pose Hayden will look the camera and points saying "Best keep an eye on your closet, look under your bed...I might be there. And i always know you were are. Hehehehe...." he said breaking the camera screen. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters